The Promise
"The Promise" is the third single by Arcadia, released from the album So Red the Rose by EMI-Parlophone in 1986. This was the group's second UK single. About the song The song was written and performed by Arcadia, a pop group formed in 1985 by Simon Le Bon, Nick Rhodes and Roger Taylor of Duran Duran, during a break in that band's schedule. Recorded at the Studio de la Grande Armée in Paris, France, the track features backing vocals by Sting. "The song is about the western world's betrayal of the third world" - Simon Le Bon, Ask Katy January 2001. Music video Filmed in black & white, the video was directed by Marcello Anciano. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The single mix for "The Promise" was heavily edited down from the album's hefty 7:28 to a leaner, more radio friendly 4:45. In fact, even Alex Sadkin and Ron Saint Germain's "Extended Remix" clocked in at only 7:05 almost 25 seconds shy of the album cut. The B-side to the single was an extended mix of album track "Rose Arcana". Rumour has it that the 51 seconds the track takes up on So Red The Rose was down to time constraints, so the instrumental's full beauty can only be felt on this single release. Covers, samples, & media references The death metal band Novembre covered "The Promise" as a bonus track on their 2006 album Materia. Track listing 7": Parlophone / NSR 2 (UK) #"The Promise" (7" Mix) - 4:45 #"Rose Arcana" (Extended) - 5:37 12": Parlophone / 12 NSR 2 (UK) #"The Promise" (Extended Remix) - 7:06 #"Rose Arcana" (Extended) - 5:37 #"The Promise" (7" Mix) - 4:45 Other appearances Albums: *''So Red the Rose'' (1985) *''So Red the Rose (2 CD Set and DVD)'' (2010) Videos: *''The Making of Arcadia'' (1987) Personnel Arcadia are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Sting - backing vocals *Herbie Hancock - keyboards Also credited: *Alex Sadkin - producer and engineer Lyrics Whose tears on a gaping voice Who's stretching arms match the hunger of mine These lips will they never join Always draw me closer and further entwined With a promise dealer understand, all freedoms fade away To a point of view where many different pathways meet And we're standing on this precipice with nothing much to save But the deep blue screams of falling dreams with our next move Heaven hide your eyes Heaven's eyes will never dry The shades of a thousand steel Come flashing by my face in the fury of war In desolation and abandoned fields The hungry make their stand when they'll stand for no more Hear the passion in their voices, see the heaven in their eyes Their hopes and schemes are waiting dreams for less than paradise And sometimes we make promises we never mean to keep For blackmail is the only deal a promise dealer sees Heaven hide your eyes Heaven's eyes will never dry Heaven hide your eyes Heaven's eyes will never dry Heaven hide your eyes Heaven's eyes will never dry Heaven hide your eyes Heaven's eyes will never dry Heaven hide your eyes Heaven's eyes will never dry See also *Discography 4: Arcadia *Duran Duran discography featuring Arcadia References Category:Singles by related bands Category:Arcadia songs